The Lily´s Chronicles
by Pauline Potter
Summary: Amorío: Relación amorosa que se considera superficial y pasajera...Enamorarse...he tenido tantos amoríos...pero nunca alguien ha tenido un amorío conmigo.Mi nombre es Lily Evans,hoy es 1ºde sept.y hoy tengo q comenzar mi 7mo año en Hogwarts


_"Amorío: Relación amorosa que se considera superficial y pasajera.Enamorarse. ..he tenido tantos amoríos.. .pero nunca alguien ha tenido un amorío conmigo..._ " 

**-Fanfiction´s Works presents...** - 

Una chica pelirroja va caminando por un pasillo hacia una puerta, a su alrededor hay retratos de una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes con otra mayor que la anterior, de pelo oscuro y ojos claros...

_"Mejor empiezo desde el principio, Mi nombre es Lily Evans ,17 años, tengo una hermana llamada Petunia, hoy es primero de Septiembre, y hoy tengo que empezar las clases en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y brujería, como podrán deducir , a menos de que sean de poca imaginación, soy bruja ( a pesar de que mis padres sean muggles; gente sin magia). Bueno me estoy desviando, la razón de no compartir un amorío empezó desde que yo tengo uso de la razón..." _

**-A Pauline Potter´s Productions … -**

La muchacha de espaldas abre la puerta y se ve una biblioteca amplia llena de estanterías. Va hacia una y saca un álbum de fotos .Se sienta en la alfombra de la habitación. Lo abre y lo apoya sobre su falda, empieza a recorrer las fotos donde...

_"Ven? Siempre estoy con mujeres, no me sorprendería un día de estos descubrir que soy lesbiana ( pero no lo soy). Bueno, mi cruda verdad es que nunca me he llevado bien con el sexo opuesto. Cuando tenía 10 años ( y también desde antes) mis compañeros de escuela se burlaban de mi rojizo cabello y me comparaban con un payaso, ya que lo tenía muy alborotado, mis primos siempre me jugaban bromas pesadas, y un año luego entraría a Hogwarts para encontrarme con más bromas de los merodeadores, y también estaban los Slyderin que querían insultarme para quedar como superiores..., en fin, cada vez que conozco a un hombre me hago la altanera, pese a que el chico nunca me hubiese ofendido. Así era yo con ellos, me formaba una coraza, me era muy útil por que si me herían daño nadie lo notaría y no les daría el gusto a ellos... Quiero alguien que me haga sentir especial ,segura y que me quiera. Por eso este año voy a tratar de dejar la coraza a un lado, excepto para "algunos""._

**-With characters from Harry Potter; …- **

La chica guarda el álbum y saca otro , donde se ve muchas personas de la misma edad vestidos con túnicas negras, lo más sorprendente de esas imágenes era que se movían las personas que estaban en ellas, en especial un grupo de cuatro chicos que hacían muecas graciosas para llamar la atención.

_"Las fotos de este álbum son las fotos anuales de Hogwarts, estamos con los demás cursos de las otras casas en algunas, las casas en Hogwarts son Ravenclaw, Slyderin, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, cada casa tiene un tipo de persona , o sea valores distintos, por ejemplo mi casa, Gryffindor guarda la valentía, creo que esta bien que vaya a esa casa , ya que yo daría mi vida por algún ser querido mío, creo que voy a morir de esa manera, además me encantaría salvar la vida de alguien que quiera mucho, sentiría que sirvió de algo mi muerte..."_

**-Lily Evans-**

La chica pasa una hoja y ve un grupo de cuatro chicos en una sola foto...

_"Ellos son los merodeadores; un grupo de cuatro chicos, claro esta en la foto,; Peter Pettigrew ,lo digo primero por que, como dicen, "El burro por delante", Sirius Black, el chico modelo y vida perfecta, este si que ha tenido muchos amoríos..., Remus Lupin, el estudioso y algo serio, y por último, y ojalá fuese menos importante, James Potter, el arrogante, vanidoso, creído, ególatra, pelo despeinado, jugador de Quiditch ( Un deporte parecido al fútbol pero en el aire con escobas), inmaduro,... en definitiva, un total IDIOTA. Yo y él no odiamos, creo que encabezo el segundo puesto de las personas que odia, después de los Slyderins,.."_

**-James Potter-**

La chica toma un bolígrafo que había sobre una mesita ratonera cerca de ella, y le empieza a dibujar cuernos, cola, barba, etc...a la imagen de Potter, un chico de pelo azabache y ojos cafés que ahora en la foto intenta protegerse con los brazos del bolígrafo.

"_Con los demás merodeadores no me llevo ni bien ni mal, con el que más hablo de ellos es Lupin, siempre por asuntos de la escuela , luego es Black, cuando me pide los ejercicios y nadie más..."_

- Lily, vamos, ya es la hora! Ya está todo listo!- la reprendió una mujer entrando a la biblioteca. La mujer tenía cabello corto de color oscuro y ojos verdes.

**-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew in…-**

- Si, mamá- dijo la chica volteándose a verla. Tenía el cabello rojo hasta la mitad de las espalda y algo ondeado, ojos verdes con ciertos toques almendrados, su tez era pálida y sus labios eran rozados y finos.

- Si no nos apuramos vas a llegar tarde.- la reprendió de manera testadura la madre sacándole bruscamente el álbum de fotos de las manos y poniéndolo en su lugar-. Este va a ser tu último año en el colegio. No te pone algo melancólica?- su madre era "algo" dramática.

- Si...- respondió solo para parecer sensible.

_"Mi último año..., estoy segura de que mi suerte cambiará..." _

**---The Lily´s Chronicles ( Las crónicas de Lily)---**

Lily y su madre subieron al coche, ella en el asiento de copiloto y su madre conduciendo. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, mientras que la muchacha miraba abstraída a través de su ventanilla, su madre soltó.

- Lily, quiero que sepas que a tu padre le gustaría estar con nosotros en este momento, pero ya sabes que no puede...- el tono de su voz transmitía la impresión de que quería salvar el afecto del aludido.

- Ya lo sé...- dijo cansinamente Lily. Su padre no estaba muerto pero tuvo que ir al trabajo , rompiendo la tradición de llevarla él a la estación de King Cross. Ese año le habían asignado un puesto importante en el gobierno muggle, y desde hacia meses que se presentaba a la casa con ojeras, cansancio y producto del cansancio; malhumor. Lily ya no reconocía a ese hombre que llegaba a su casa cuando la cena ya estaba fría, que se desataba la corbata y la dejaba exactamente en el mismo lugar de siempre. Aquel hombre tan libre se había convertido preso de una rutina estricta y ya sin sentido. _"Es el último año, y él no está!"_

- Estamos muy orgullosos de vos, sabes bien que decidas lo que decidas estaremos a tu lado, apoyando tu opinión.-le recordó su madre, refiriéndose a su futuro, ya que Lily todavía no estaba segura de que carrera podía elegir.

- Ya lo sé- repitió nuevamente Lily. Aquellos días su madre le recordaba lo mismo una y otra vez._ "La misma pregunta, la misma respuesta"_

- Llegamos- anuncio su madre estacionando el auto y bajando al igual que su hija. Abrió el portaequipaje y saco el baúl de su hija.- Lily, necesitamos un carrito, podrías ir a buscar uno?

- …- sin responder se dirigió hacia uno, la chica lo tomó, y cuando se dirigía hacia su auto escucho una voz.

- LILY!- Lily sintió un escalofrío cuando algo se le colgó al cuello haciéndola caer de espaldas. Ese algo era un alguien, Hilary Danston, una de sus amigas, era de Hufflepuff, de cabellos castaños oscuros y lacio hasta los hombros, y ojos de color café. Era delgada y de estatura normal.-Como has estado?

- Bien, hasta que supe lo que se siente golpearse la cabeza- respondió ella con un poco de sarcasmo.

- Oh¡Lo siento! Es que estoy muy feliz...- se disculpo Hilary .Sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro la ayudo a levantarse.- ¡A que no sabes que!

- No se qué- dijo Lily frotándose la cabeza."_ Después de ese golpe no me sorprendería olvidarme unas cuantas cosas..."_

- Tengo novio!- anunció la castaña alegremente.

- ¡Felicitaciones¿ Quien es?-pregunto Lily con una sonrisa que podía resultar algo rígida. _" MMhh.. seguramente es uno joven, ya que salió con todos los posibles de nuestro año.." _

- Robin Willis , de sexto año, nos conocimos durante el verano.-soltó ella señalando a un chico rubio que estaba a unos metros de ellas .Este se volteo y miro a las amigas. Hilary lo saludo con la mano y suspiro.-No es encantador? Además ,es mi verdadero amor.

- Si- _"Al igual que todos los demás en su momento"._

- Bueno yo voy a "estar" con Robin durante el viaje después nos vemos.-se despidió Hilary y se fue con su novio.

Lily empujo el carrito y puso su baúl. Su mamá se despidió de ella con un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla de buena suerte y se marcho. La chica miro con desanimo como se perdía el auto de su mamá de su vista. _"Odio el comienzo de clases Corrección; odio las clases."._ Empujo el carrito y paso la barrera 9 ¾ de ladrillos. Lo primero que vio fue una locomotora de rojo escarlata que anunciaba una partida cercana. Sin esperar más Lily subió y fue recorriendo los compartimientos del tren hasta encontrar en el que estaban sus amigas; Whitney Smitch, Natalie Mondrego, Dianne Silver y Lindsay Love Hewitt. Todas ella eran de Gryffindor e iban a séptimo año, al igual que Lily.

Whitney Smitch: rubia de ojos claros, de figura esbelta. Whitney era hija de norteamericanos, instalados en Gales. Ella era la típica estadounidense: vivaracha, astuta y parrandera, sin mencionar su fisonomía ,el cabello rubio y ojos claros que la hacían ver como una actriz del lugar de sus raíces. Su don de simpatizar sin proponérselo la convertían en una de las fuentes de confidencias más acudidas de todo Hogwarts. Ella era el principal amor platónico de muchos, por sus noviazgos escasos y selectivos, que duraban muy poco.

Natalie Mondrego: Su cabello era color avena – pelo largo que llegaba hasta el pecho- y sus ojos eran del mismo color. Ella al igual que Whitney, por sus venas corría sangre americana, en su caso de Latinoamérica , pero su carácter americano no resaltaba tanto con el de Whitney, ya que había vivido toda su vida en Inglaterra; era reservada en cuanto a sus sentimientos y demostraciones de afecto en publico. Era la inteligente del grado. poseía un aura liviana de tristeza. Era callada, de modales exquisitos que bordeaban la frialdad y sus gestos de alegría se reducían a la mitad de lo que eran.

Dianne Silver: de silueta codiciada y cabello castaño. Procedente de una gran estirpe de magos ricos ,cuyo apellido fue dado por la cualidad de que todos los que llevaban sangre de dicha familia nacían con ojos plateados. Ella era la única con novio estable; Anthony Bingley , un "sangre limpia" con mucho dinero. Era su novia desde sexto grado y ambas familias se demostraban muy felices ante la idea de una alianza tan provechosa en un futuro cercano.

Lindsay Love Hewitt: Era la chica optimista. Poseía ojos de color ámbar –con pestañas largas- igual de color que su pelo que le caía perfectamente liso hasta la cintura y tez morena. Era muggle. Tenía un hermano un año menor que ella, el cuál también asistía a Hogwarts – estaba en la casa Hufflepuff- y era un gran objetivo de las chicas. El talón de Aquiles de ella era mirarse al espejo cada tanto y los zapatos.

- Te estábamos esperando!- se quejo Whitney con tono de aburrimiento cuando Lily entro. miro de reojo cómodamente, y sin moverse de su lugar, a Lily mientras ponía su baúl en el portaequipaje.

- Perdón.- se disculpo Lily de mal humor sentándose en un asiento.

- No importa.- reconoció la rubia y cambiando su tono drásticamente a uno simpático .-Es que tenemos una noticia que comentarte. Una de las persona que recibió el premio anual este año es...

- Natalie. Si ,ya me lo había dicho en una carta.- la corto Lily mirando a la aludida que leía un libro.

- No! No, quiero decir... Bueno, sí, es ella, pero la otra que te digo es...-

- ... James Potter! - terminó Lindsay ,mirando ansiosamente la reacción de la pelirroja.

- Era de esperarse.- admitió Lily. Ella no había recibido el premio anual ya que sus notas eran muy buenas ... exceptuando algunas materias en la que simplemente era buena. _" No puede perder una oportunidad de estar sobre el nivel de los demás en algo..."_

- Lily, la viste a Hillary?- le pregunto Dianne.

- Si, esta con un novio nuevo, en algún lugar...- _"... realizando un tramite de Lengua Francés ,de seguro..."_

Whitney frunció los labios ligeramente, ella era la única a la cuál no le caía del todo bien Hillary .Suspiro estirándose en su lugar y luego profirió.- nuestro ultimo año… -.

- Sí, -afirmo Dianne de manera melancólica- después de este año es muy probable que no nos veamos muy a menudo.

- Yo no lo decía por eso... – negó la rubia perezosamente - yo lo decía por los EXTASIS...espero que este año, también me ayudes a estudiar, Natalie...

- Si, como siempre.-completo Natalie apartando la vista del libro un segundo y luego volvio a introducirse en su libros.

- Mmmm…- dijo Lily viendo su reloj,en ese momento su estomago gruñó, y se acordó de que no había querido desayunar en su casa.

- ¿Qué haces, Lily?- preguntó Diane, mientras que Lily buscaba rápidamente en su baúl algo.

- Tengo hambre.-explico Lily , y saco su monedero- Voy a comprarme algo

- Por que no esperas a que venga acá la señora del carrito?...- pregunto Whitney aún desparramada en su asiento

- ..., cuanta vagancia que tienes a principio de clases...- le reprocho Diane y todas asintieron con la cabeza.

Lily salió del compartimiento, y no pudo llegar hasta el carrito de comida por que tropezó con alguien y cayo al suelo del pasillo. Levanto la mirada y miro el causante de su caída_."lo que me faltaba...los cuatro fantásticos..."._ Frente a ella se encontraban los chicos de la foto, los merodeadores.

- Dime Evans, nadie te enseño como se usan los ojos?- pregunto James Potter, tenía prendida de su cuello una chica con si se tratase de un accesorio. Era alto y fornido , como al igual que los otros merodeadores, sin contar a Pettigrew.

- Mira quien habla , Potter; El que se ve al espejo y piensa que es guapo.- le señalo Lily enfurecida levantándose del suelo.

- Yo no soy como vos, Evans, pero en mi caso si lo pensase sería la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Jajaja, el curso de sarcasmo que tuviste que tomar sirvió de algo, no Potter?- marco Lily roja de rabia pero con una sonrisa de poderío en la cara. En el momento en que Potter abrió la boca para decir algo , Lily le corto - No te la busques Potter, por que te la vas a encontrar.- la pelirroja cerro los puños y la chica, que James tenía colgando, se fue corriendo a otro compartimiento sin emitir ni una palabra o sonido.

- Vamos Evans! Hace años que llevas diciendo lo mismo pero nunca has golpeado a nadie, contigo la cosa es "mucho ruido pocas nueces"-repuso sarcástico y a la vez desafiante el chico, acompañando la frase con un ademán de la mano.

- Y bueno...siempre hay una primera vez...- _"y créeme, lo voy disfrutar mucho..."_Otra voz en su cabeza , menos fuerte que la anterior dijo _"detente!"_

- Basta James, ya es suficiente-dijo uno de los merodeadores poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de James, tenía cabello color castaño y ojos del mismo color, su nombre era Remus Lupin.

- .Vamos,Remus! Un poco de entretenimiento escolar no nos vendría mal! Quiero ver como Evans golpea a Prong! -le comenta otro de cabello color oscuro que le caía sobre la frente de manera elegante y ojos de color gris. Sirius Black.

- Ella darme un golpe a mi? Por favor! Aunque no lo parezca, es una mujer, que me va a dar? Una cachetada tal vez¿me va a arrojar un lápiz de labios¿O...-james no puedo terminar de hablar, ya que en ese momento un puño se impacto en su mejilla derecha.

- A pedido tuyo Potter! ya que no querías una cachetada!- bramo Lily toda roja de furia. La voz débil suspiro _"...demasiado tarde..."_

Hubo una pausa silenciosa, hasta que la chica que hacia momentos estaba colgada del cuello de James , volvió junto a un grupo de alumnos, una muchedumbre que esperaban ver a Lily llorando y a James de pie, victorioso, como era normal verlo, y fingir ser sorprendidos. Pero la sorpresa fue verdadera al ver a James sentado en el suelo, con un moretón en su mejilla derecha, los anteojos a su lado, hechos añicos, y a Lily de pie con los puños apretados a ambos costados.

- Abran paso. No ven que estoy pasando! Hey! Yo dije "abran paso" no "toquen mi culo"!- chillo una persona tratando de pasar al frente.-Oh Jamesie, que te ha hecho esa Marimacho!-dijo la persona en un melodramático tono, una rubia se abalanzo sobre James, seguidas de otras tres – también rubias- que abrazaron a Peter, Sirius y Remus como si estos volviesen de la guerra.

- El equipo four-dy ya esta aquí – exclamo sarcástica Lily en un murmullo.

Candy Carson., Sandy Summers, Mandy Gellar y Windy Miller. Juntas, formaban el grupo popular del colegio. Todas eran rubias, delgadas y con mucha delantera y trasera- 100 calidad algodón o silicona-. Candy era la novia de James, y fue la que dio origen a ese grupo. "Los merodeadores son perfectos y necesitan que sus novias también lo sean" decía ella, o sea que habían formado ese grupo con la idea –muy insensata, para el caso- de que solo ellas tuviesen el derecho de andar con merodeadores (aunque no era así). Pero salía mucho a la vista lo que eran todas ellas: chicas con eternos cortes de luz en su cabeza.

- Nadie te ha dicho que hay que tener precaución a la hora de acercarse a un animal?- le pregunto Candy a James besándolo por toda la cara. Por una razón el chico parecía incomodo ante eso.

- Ya basta Candy! Te he dicho que basta!- dijo él poniéndose de pie. Luego miro a la muchedumbre. –Que están mirando! Acá no pasó nada! entendido!- James le dirigió una mirada recelosa a Lily, giro sobre sus talones y se fue con sus amigos y el equipo four-dy.

- Ñañaña , que miedo¡que miedo!- dijo Lily con una voz chillona de burla y muecas. Miro de soslayo a los que la observaban , unos cuchicheando con el que tenían al lado, profirió un bufido y se fue a su compartimiento a grandes zancadas.

- Y la comida?- pregunto Whitney inspeccionando a la pelirroja cuando entro y ver que no llevaba nada. Luego añadió en tono bromista que solamente Lily no notó- No pensé que te comieses todo, y que no nos trajeras nada.

Lily que se quedo en la puerta, le dedico una mirada a Whitney que le heló la sangre. Nadie hablo, solo se escuchaba el traqueteo del tren y un sonido distante de charlas, Lily no despego sus labios, dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y salió del compartimiento dando un portazo.

Empezó a recorrer todos los compartimientos, con un andar firme e imperial, hasta llegar al último, o sea el primero. Luego entro en el baño más cercano, cerro la puerta con tranca, bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó sobre el.

_"Lily Tonta! Te costo dos años poder apartar un poco el apodo de "marimacho" y en tan solo unos instantes hechas a perder todo ese esfuerzo y ocasiones ,en donde tu comportamiento se reprimía y enfurecía para no golpear a Potter!. De esta manera voy a espantar mis oportunidades de que un chico se me acerque y se de cuenta que no soy tan agresiva, que solo Potter logra que lo esté. Tengo diecisiete años y aún no he recibido mi primer beso. Tan sólo deseo que el primero sea con alguien que me guste y que el también sienta lo mismo por mí, no con uno que tan solo busca consuelo un despecho. Hace cuatro meses y 16 días que no me enamoro profundamente" La chica se paro y se apoyo de espaldas contra la puerta. "Bueno , tal vez me quede sola para siempre, Sí, ya lo puedo prever, a mi yo de 10 años más viendo películas románticas en pijama y con gatos alrededor , todos ellos machos, ya que ellos serán mi única compañía masculina..."_ .En ese momento la tranca de la puerta se desatornillo por el peso, haciendo que Lily cayera contra el piso del pasillo. Levanto la mirada como lo había hecho antes. _"O tal vez no."._

- Estas bien?-pregunto asombrado un chico ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse. El chico poseía ojos negro que rebelaban un espíritu amable, el pelo color oscuro y una fisonomía normal. Despedía un aura cálida que sintió por primera vez Lily y no pudo evitar quedarse observando de manera atónita. El chico interpreto su entumecimiento como vergüenza y señalo con la cabeza el pasillo- Descuida, solo yo te vi. Piensas pararte?

Lily reaccionó, tomo su mano y se paro torpemente, si no se equivocaba era un chico que estaba en séptimo, al igual que ella, y que era de Ravenclaw, la razón por la cuál lo conocía medianamente de vista – sin contar que la chica tenía muy poca memoria para recordar nombres y caras- era que él se había transferido en quinto a Hogawarts ( antes estaba en un instituto de magia en Italia) y para ese entonces las materias que Gryffindor compartía con su casa , no estaban en el horario de Lily, además Lily siempre estaba con sus amigas y podía estar ajena a los que no conocía. –Em...Yo soy...

- Lilliane Evans, no?- se adelanto él. Lily asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo de manera boba. El chico volvió a interpretar su comportamiento como vergüenza de que él si recordaba su nombre y ella no el de él-. Soy Christian Darcy , pero me puedes decir Chris. Yo te puedo llamar Lily?- la chica asintió con la cabeza y se percato de que todavía estaba de la mano con él.

- Lily! Al fin te encuentro! Era sólo una broma de Whitney...-dijo Natalie en tono compensatorio llegando a su encuentro. La oji-verdes sintió, con decepción, como la mano de el se desprendía rápidamente de la de ella. Natalia noto al chico y agrego - Ah... hola Darcy.

- Hola Natalia- saludó Cris confiadamente.

- Es Natalie- corrigió la chica severamente frunciendo apenas el entrecejo.

- Okey. Nos vemos Lily, Natalia- se despidió el chico, entrando a un compartimiento.

- ...Que paso?-pregunto Natalie mientras caminaban –lentamente- hacia su compartimiento.

- ...- Lily caminaba simplemente por el hecho de que sus pies se ponían uno delante de otro _" Lilianne Evans, no?", yo te puedo llamar Lily?"debería ser ilegal la manera en que lo dice, ya que me causa tanto placer... "._ Suspiro mientras en su cara se formaba una expresión de encontrarse en el paraíso. De repente el paraíso se convirtió en infierno por la mirada de Natalie. Lily sabía lo que significaba: se estaba ilusionando de más y podría que acabara como siempre, miles de recuerdos donde Lily lloraba pasaron por su cabeza. Pero ella se aparto esos recuerdos de la cabeza con la mano, como tratando de desprenderse de una telaraña. " No, esta vez no, no pasara eso".

Una vez de aceptar las disculpas de Whitney, cerraron la puerta del compartimiento y se pusieron el uniforme de la escuela; una pollera tableada, medias y camisa de color blanco, una corbata con los colores de la casa a la que permanecías y arriba de todo eso la túnica negra.

Cuando bajaron del tren ya era de noche, Lily se acomodó la capa que tenía para abrigarse mejor. Subió a uno de los carruajes junto con Natalie, Diane y Anthony-el novio de la última-. Lily notó, apesumbradamente, como el chico le hablaba en un tono cortes forzado, y a Natalie no. _" Lamentablemente en el mundo mágico, existe la división de sangre, sería como el racismo en el mundo muggle. Yo, hija de muggles, soy un elemento denominado "sangre sucia", mientras que Bingley es un total "sangre Limpia". Para el soy inferior, desde siempre me ha tratado así por el simple hecho de ser muggle. No puedo comprender por que Diane este de novia con el… Bueno Lily, tranquila , acá esta tu consuelo, imagínatelo vestido de payaso…"._ Lily se empezó a reír sola por lo bajo , cosa que los demás notaron y –excepto Natalie- la miraron como si observasen a una loca peligrosa. En el momento en que Lily bajo, Sirius Black pasó por su lado, y ella hubiera jurado que estaba tarareando la canción "I´m too sexy".Enseguida la chica busco con la mirada a Chris, cuando lo encontró le sonrió y el hizo lo mismo.

- Hm¿Para cuando los idiotecitos?.-pregunto a su lado Potter de manera resentida, seguramente por el conflicto pasado.

- ¿Qué?-. Soltó Lily sin comprender.

- Idiota- señalo a Chris y luego a Lily- más idiota igual a idiotecitos.-termino lentamente como si le hablase a alguien de cinco años. Se rió y se fue.

Lily simplemente le hizo una mala seña con el dedo del medio junto con una mueca de asco .Pero luego razonó de que si Potter la había cargado con él, por algo sería. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había sido Potter el que dijo eso. Lily entró en el Gran comedor, y un pensamiento pesado susurro dentro de su cabeza_ "La última vez en que entre aquí para estudiar_". Ella se sentó –junto con sus amigas- en una de las cuatro mesas largas, que correspondían a las cuatro casa del colegio. Lily se sacó la capa, y dirigió una mirada a la mesa ovalada de profesores en el mismo momento en que el director, Albus Dumbledore, se levantaba de esta y se aclarara la garganta para que se hiciese silencio.

-¡Bienvenidos¡ Este es el comienzo del año escolar aquí, en Hogwarts!Lo más impresionante siempre es que para algunos este año aquí será el primero- dijo sonriente mirando a los alumnos de primer año que formaban una fila a un costado del comedor.- pero, para otros será el último- esta vez dirigió una mirada general a los de séptimo año.- Ahora, si me hace el honor , profesora McGonagall, de traer el sombrero para empezar la ceremonia de selección de casas.

Una mujer alta, peinada con un muy apretado rodete trajo un sombrero desgarrado y andrajoso, y lo colocó sobre un pequeño taburete. Entonces el sombrero se sacudió. Le salio un largo tajo largo en un borde y empezó a articular palabras.

OH, podrás pensar que no soy lindo,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves,

me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que este viejo sombrero no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré , a que casa, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o

Slytherin, debes permanecer.

La profesora Mc gonagall desenrolló un pergamino y empezó a leer con voz potente la lista de alumnos nuevos. Uno por uno se fueron colocando en el taburete, se pusieron el sombrero ,este , después de un momento, gritaba el nombre de una casa y luego se sentaban en la mesa que correspondía la casa. Cuando termino la lista , Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

- Dos palabras; Buen provecho!- en ese momento, las mesas se abarrotaron de comidas.

- Dicen que va a haber un intercambio con Beauxbatons este año- comentó emocionada Lindsay un rato después.

- Me han dicho que los franceses besan de una manera…- añadió de manera ansiosa Whitney, mordiéndose los labios. Luego miró a Natalie reprobatoriamente que parecía para nada interesada en el tema, sino que miraba a otro lugar fijamente con una mirada de tristeza - Tal vez le podríamos conseguirle algún pequeño francés a la pequeña Natalie.

- No tengo interés en eso- dijo Natalie poniendo su mirada ahora sobre la comida en su plato.

Más tarde, cuando Lily se acostó en su cama, sintió algo debajo de su almohada. Se incorporo y miro a su alrededor- todas ya se habían acostado, excepto Lindsay que se estaba bañando. Extrajo lo que había. Estaba envuelto en un papel madera, en el cual –gracias a una rayo de luz de luna que salía de la ventana- se leía: de tu admirador secreto. Inmediatamente Lily desgarró el papel , y vio un diario de tapas azul marino con adornos plateados en las esquinas. Abrió el diario y miro las hojas blancas , Lily ahogó un grito de alegría y felicidad. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama , y abrazando el diario se quedó dormida, con el típico pensamiento de "Mañana será un gran día".

_o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o_

_Hola, con este fic vuelvo a la vida como Pauline Potter. Espero que les guste, The Lily´s Chronicles nació aprox. en enero, escribi el primer cap, y después me di cuenta de que no lograba hacer el seg., así que supuse que debía publicarlo (de esa manera me apuraría), el final? ya lo tengo pensado y algo escrito tb!_

_Espero que le haya gustado ,** y por favor: dejen R&R!**_

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_V_**


End file.
